


Затишье перед бурей

by Stephaniya



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Crack, F/M, Kings and issues, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 07:36:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3642027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephaniya/pseuds/Stephaniya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После Пеленнорского сражения и перед последним походом на Врага, Арагорн хотел спокойно подумать о прекрасном, но не тут то было.<br/>Все это - пародия на стеб. Ничего дельного.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Затишье перед бурей

Разумеется, для того, чтобы остаться в шатре за чертой города после славной победы в Пеленнорском сражении, у Арагорна были высокие мотивы. Он не хотел входить в столицу до того, как она готова будет принять Короля, не хотел афишировать раньше времени свой приход - и так далее. Но дело было не только в этом.  
За долгие годы странствий Арагорн так привык спать на сырой земле, что, останавливаясь от случая к случаю в тавернах и на постоялых дворах или даже возвращаясь в Ривенделл, он предпочитал жесткий пол с расстеленным на нем одеялом мягким перинам и высоким подушкам. Исключением были те ночи, когда перины и подушки принадлежали Арвен, но такая удача представлялась совсем нечастно. В остальное же время Арагорн был скитальцем, закаленным долгими лигами пути и годами лишений. Со временем, износив не одну пару сапог и исходив не одну сотню дорог, Арагорн начал замечать за собой, что удел вечного странника ему по душе. Ему нравилось ощущение опасности, коим был пропитан темный ночной лес, когда напряженно прислушиваешься к каждому шороху, каждому голосу птицы. Ему нравилось слушать, о чем шепчет земля, если прижиться к ней и хорошенько прислушаться. Ему был по душе даже пикантный привкус хрустящей крысятины, когда все остальные припасы подходили к концу, а голод мешал идти дальше. Он любил потрескивание костра и долгие печальные песни, которые помогали ему скоротать не одну ночь.  
И вот теперь всему этому приходил конец. Он должен был взойти на трон - в том случае, конечно, если не погибнет в последнем бою за судьбу Средиземья. И Эру Илуватар и все его Валары были свидетелями, Арагорн грешным делом подумывал, что предпочел бы второе. Он знал, как держать меч, как искать следы на голом камне, как отдавать приказы армии, идущей в бой... но как править огромной страной людей в мирное время, не имел ни малейшего понятия. Конечно, добрый Элронд, который, пока не узнал об их связи с Арвен, часто изображал из себя всепонимающего отца и наставника, обучил его азам государственного управления, права и экономики. Да к тому же наверняка королю полагались советники и министры. Но это было совсем не то. Арагорну предстояло властвовать по праву крови, и он гнал от себя страх того, что корона окажется слишком тяжела для него.  
Будь его воля - размышлял он, протирая мягкой замшевой тряпочкой сверкающее и без того лезвие Андрила - он отдал бы корону Имрахилю или тому же Фарамиру - этих двоих к правлению готовили с самого детства - забрал бы Арвен из-под крыла ее чересчур заботливой родни, и отправился бы странствовать. Потом бы, конечно, пришлось осесть. Где-нибудь в Пригорье или роханских степях. но даже после этого Арагорн представлял, как возвращается после долгого пути в родной дом к жене и детишкам, и вся ответственность перед миром заключалась бы в том, чтобы сохранять жизнь им и себе самому, а не целой толпе подданных. Арагорн догадывался - первая эйфория, буде они победят Саурона и его армию, пройдет за год или два, и народ быстро позабудет, как его король явился в нужный момент, вступил в битву и победил Тьму. Со временем этот подвиг омрачит и сотрет осознание того, что он ни сном, ни духом не ведает, какой урожай принесли поля Дол-Амрота, и в какой мантии престало принимать послов Рохана. Арагорн мучился мыслями о том, что королю слава нужна лишь во времена бедствий, в мирную же годину народу был нужен разум и расчет.  
Впрочем, размышлять об этом сейчас не имело никакого смысла. Победа в одной битве была одержана - и как! Победа же в войне пока лежала за горами. Черными горами Мордора. И это немного успокаивало.  
Арагорн в последний раз прошелся тряпочкой по лезвию, отложил меч, встал и потянулся. В шатре он был совершенно один - после визита в Палаты Врачевания накануне последнего Совета, он сказал всем, что хочет подумать в одиночестве. Его желание восприняли с уважением - даже Гэндальф не увязался следом, чему Арагорн был очень рад. В прежние времена без совета мага он порой и шагу не мог ступить. Но с тех пор, как тот пал во мрак Мории, Арагорн вполне смирился с его отсутствием, и теперь большую часть решений принимал самостоятельно. Даже если это было решение в последний раз поспать на полу.  
Палатка, впрочем. была довольно удобной - будущие подданные устроили все так, чтобы Арагорн провел ночь с комфортом, какого не предоставляли иные постоялые дворы. Подумав немного, Бродяжник сдернул с низкой походной кровати одеяло и подушку - одну из трех. одеяло он расстелил поперек шатра, подушку кинул в изголовье. Спать вот так - на полу у собственного ложа - было, может, и странно. Но Арагорн надеялся, что его уединение будет охранятся надежно и верно, и никто его за этим не застанет.  
Не снимая сапог, будущий король улегся на свою нехитрую постель, завернулся в серый плащ, закинул руку за голову и прикрыл глаза. День был длинным и сложным - хоть и довольно удачным, не то что обычно. И завтра предстоял такой же, если не хуже. И накануне его Арагорн не хотел думать ни о сражениях, ни о короне и жребии, ни даже о маленьком хоббите, бредущем по черной стране, скрытый от взоров мудрейших. Ему хотелось думать об Арвен. О ее нежной белой коже, о черном, как мягкая августовская ночь, водопаде ее волос. О том, как она сидела в резном кресле, укутанная лишь ими, и смотрела на него синими звездами своих глаз. О тепле ее ласковых рук, о горячем шепоте "Если отец узнает..." и о собственных волнующих мыслях "Да пусть приходит!" Арагорн вытянулся на одеяле и вздохнул. Если бы перед ним стоял выбор - жребий, назначенный судьбой, корона Гондора и голова Саурона на блюде против одной человеческой жизни, неприметной и простой, но рядом с Арвен, Арагорн сделал бы его, не задумываясь.  
Но выбора не было. И Арвен не было рядом. И было мучительно грустно, что, кроме расшитого знамени, ничего другого, более личного, она ему не прислала. Но не могла же она этого сделать через своих старших братьев, которые и так посмеивались над ней и ее совершенно неэльфиским романом. Арагорн снова вздохнул - нужно было постараться уснуть и надеяться, что Вечерняя звезда явится к нему хотя бы во сне.  
За легким пологом палатки словно бы кто-то кашлянул. Арагорн, за годы скитаний научившийся просыпаться от малейшего шороха, напряженно сел. Врагов вокруг Минас Тирита не осталось, но не хотелось бы, чтобы кто-то из друзей застал его, спящим на полу.  
\- Кто здесь? - сурово выговорил он, поднимаясь на ноги. Меч лежал в отдании, рядом с небольшим очагом, но в сапоге был верный кинжал, хоть Арагорн и надеялся не пустить его в ход.  
\- Прости, государь,- раздался из-за полога до боли знакомый голос,- я разбудил тебя?  
Про себя Арагорн крепко выругался. Эомер. Пока не коронованный, но уже вполне состоявшийся король Рохана. Не то чтобы юноша не нравился Арагорну. Он был смелым, верным, не очень глупым... Но во-первых, прямо сейчас разговаривать с ним не хотелось. А во-вторых, Арагорн считал, что при всех своих достоинствах Эомер был немного странным типом. Время от времени он ловил на себе его взгляды - и такие он замечал прежде, лишь когда девы встречали воинов со славной победой, или когда Сэм смотрел на Фродо. Откуда такой взгляд брался у Эомера и что он значил, Арагорн предпочитал не задумываться.  
И не будь он будущим королем, и не грози эта ситуация ссорой с ближайшими соседями, он послал бы сейчас Эомера к Морготу пешим ходом. Но вместо этого негромко ответил:  
\- Нет, что ты, Эомер.  
Повисла неловкая пауза. Арагорн уже подумал было, что Эомер ушел, но тут из-за полога донесся грустный вздох.  
\- Ты что-то хотел? - спросил Арагорн, надеясь, что голос его звучит не слишком раздраженно.  
\- Могу я войти? - спросил Эомер, и тон его совсем не понравился Арагорну.  
\- Конечно,- скрипнув зубами, ответил Арагорн.  
Легкий полог поднялся, и король Рохана ступил в шатер. В свете тлеющих углей и взошедшей над лагерем неполной луны, Арагорн увидел, что гост одет просто, не вооружен и, Эру, спаси и сохрани, растерян. На нем была длинная домотканная рубаха, золотые волосы Эомера были рассыпаны по плечам. Он явно старательно умылся - так старательно, что Арагорну стало стыдно, что сам он в последний раз умывался, когда вчера утром пошел дождь. С тех пор было как-то не до того - пришлось выигрывать сражение, возвращать людей из царства Тьмы, и слушать, как эльф и гном спорят, кто из них больше уложил орков.  
Эомер ступил к нему ближе, и Арагорн едва сдержался, чтобы не попятиться.  
\- Возможно, сегодня наша последняя ночь,- проговорил Эомер торжественно. Так, словно от этих слов у Арагорна должно было случиться немедленное озарение. Оно, конечно, не случилось, и он продолжал молчать,- мы идем на верную смерть,- снова проговорил Эомер, не сбавляя пафоса. Вот уж из кого получился бы отличный король или брад - подумал Арагорн. Патетики у Эомера сейчас хватило бы на их обоих.  
\- Это еще неизвестно,- наконец решил ответить Арагорн,- надежда живет, и ты надейся, Эомер. Ныне ты - король Рохана, и...  
\- Верная смерть! - настойчиво перебил его Эомер, и синие глаза блеснули в сумраке шатра. - но я пойду за тобой даже на смерть, государь!  
Арагорн пытался ухватить идею и понять, почему Эомеру вздумалось среди ночи прийти и сообщить ему об этом, но короля эорлингов уже несло дальше на бешенном коне его мыслей.  
\- С тех самых пор, как в пограничных степях я увидел тебя, я понял, что жил до этого, как во сне! - заявил он, и рука его метнулась к груди. Арагорну стало тревожно,- я не ведал ни любви, ни верности - такими, какими их замыслили те, кто творил этот мир. Все, что я испытывал ранее, представилось мне неярким сном, обманчивой дымкой... Лишь встретив тебя, я смог полюбить!  
Пока признание было похоже на одно из тех, что в древних свитках союзники возносили друг другу в пылу нахлынувших чувств. Но чутье у Арагорна было развито отлично, и он чуял, что дело пахнет скандалом.  
\- Я обещал тебе, что наши мечи засверкают вместе,- отвечал он, едва не добавив "и, видимо, зря",- и теперь мы продолжим биться бок о...  
\- Но сегодня не будем о битвах! - снова перебил его Эомер. Его пальцы нервно дернули шнуровку на горле рубахи, и Арагорн похолодел,- я пришел для того, чтобы преподнести тебе самого себя, мой государь!  
Мой меч, мой лук, мою секиру, мою лошадь или мою жизнь - это еще куда ни шло, понял Арагорн. Но "себя" обязывало ко многому, и прикидываться спящим, торопящимся или мертвым, было поздно.  
\- Сегодня, когда мы все мучимы ожиданием в тени смертельной опасности, я хочу разделить с тобой ложе,- чуть задыхаясь, выговорил Эомер, не сводя с Арагорна глаз.- я хочу отдаться тебе так, словно завтра никогда не наступит...  
Было совершенно очевидно, что эту пламенную речь молодой король вынашивал, взращивал и представлял очень давно. У Арагорна выбор был невелик. Нельзя было просто вытолкать Эомера из шатра - едва закончив войну с Мордором, не слишком по-королевски было начинать войну с Роханом. Но не брать же его в самом деле прямо тут, на одеяле посреди шатра?!  
Арагорн кашлянул.  
\- Щедрый дар, король Эомер,- отозвался он, стараясь говорить деликатно, но без уничижения, глядя Эомеру в глаза,- слишком щедрый для того, кто еще не коронован. И я польщен.  
Эомер робко улыбнулся, и рука его снова дернула шнурок. Арагорн мысленно воззвал к Светлой Элберет, тут же понял, что она ему в этом деле не помощница, рассчитывать приходилось на силу собственной вежливости и такта.  
\- Но я не могу принять его,- на одном дыхании выдал Арагорн, и до того, как Эомер успел возразить, продолжил,- познав друг друга, мы никогда не смогли бы вернуть ту драгоценную связь, что есть между нами сейчас. Момент нашей встречи благословили всесветлые звезды, и наш союз - духовный, но не телесный - хранил нас и позволил во всех этих битвах остаться невредимыми. Разве это не так?  
Эомер, немного оглушенный таким отпором, чуть подумав, кивнул.  
\- Так вот сейчас, накануне решающей битвы, мы, два короля, должны думать о своих народах,- продолжал Арагорн, понимая, что схватил вдохновение за хвост, и главное было сейчас не оступиться,- ибо им нужны лидеры, светочи, они должны видеть наш высокий союз, наше духовное единство, чтобы победить смерть! Духовное, Эомер! Ведь так?  
Эомер заметно скис, и Арагорн чувствовал, что он вот-вот готов начать спорить.  
Но он был королем. И знал, что это значит. Арагорн сыграл на правильных струнах - рука Эомера отпустила несчастный шнурок и опустилась.  
\- Ты прав, государь,- вымолвил он, опустил глаза и пожал плечами,- наша связь... драгоценна.  
Он замолчал и явно медлил в нерешительности. Арагорн открыл было рот, чтобы предложить ему отправиться спать, как Эомер, тряхнув головой, через силу улыбнулся.  
\- Ну тогда... я пойду,- проговорил он и, не дожидаясь ответа, выскользнул из шатра.  
Арагорн подождал еще пару мгновений - не придет ли в голову Эомеру все же передумать. Тогда пришлось бы оглушить его и сложить в углу шатра до рассвета, а Арагорну ужасно не хотелось этого делать.  
Но король Рохана все понял правильно, и вскоре Арагорн снова улегся на одеяло, заложил за голову обе руки и улыбнулся в полутьму шатра.  
Может быть, в конце-концов, из него и мог получиться неплохой король...


End file.
